Papyrus vs. Ruby Rose
DBX: Red Younger Siblings! One day, Sans was walking when he saw someone about to hit his brother, Papyrus. "hey, you! stop right there!" "SANS, DO YOU THINK I CANT DEFEND MYSELF?" However, the person, Ruby Rose, quickly used Papyrus' distraction to her advantage, punching him in the face. "YOU WANT TO FIGHT THE GREAT PAPYRUS, YOU FOOL?" Suddenly, Yang Xiao Long came a'long' (get it) and saw the upcoming fight, before looking at Sans in the one-man audience. "a fight? cool. go papyrus!" "Meh, I'll sit with you." Yang sat down next to Sans. "GO RUBY!" HERE WE GO! Ruby delivered, the first blow, slicing Papyrus with Crescent Rose. Papyrus, although hurt, acts unaffected, fooling Ruby. "What? How come you arent even hurt--" Papyrus punches Ruby in the face, followed by throwing some bones. However, Ruby slices all of them before athletically kicking Papyrus in the face, Yang cheering for her sister. "YOU DARE HURT THE GREAT PAPYRUS?" "Yeah. So?" "NOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HURT YOU!" Papy throws a few bones. Ruby just moves out of the way. "WHAT? YOU CANNOT DODGE THE GREAT PAPYRUS' ATTACKS!" "Spoiler alert: I can." Pap was enraged and threw a bone. Suddenly, he saw a Gaster Blaster that aimed for Ruby. Pap turned around and saw Sans. "SANS, THIS IS MY FIGHT!" "you look like you need some help." "WELL THEN, SANS, FINE--" "NOT SO FAST!" Yang appeared, angry at the skeleton bros. "If you wanna fight as a team, me and Ruby gotta fight as a team!" "k" "Now then..." All fighters yelled the same 3 words in unison. "BRING IT ON!" Part 2: Ruby & Yang vs. Sans & Papyrus Yang ran forward and tried to punch Sans, who dodged; Yang hit a tree. Papyrus threw a bone at Yang while Ruby fought Sans. Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster, but Ruby sliced it in half using Crescent Rose. Suddenly, bones hit Ruby, knocking her back. "take that!" Yang kicked Papyrus back, followed by dodging a few bones, only to get hit by a Gaster Blaster. Ruby came by, slicing apart every bone, every Gaster Blaster. "YOU MAY SEEM FAST, BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MUST STOP Y--" POW! Ruby kicked Papyrus in the face, causing him to crash through several trees. Sans, worried, teleports to Papy to see what happened; He only saw a red scarf and a pile of bones. "y-y-you..." Sans' eye started glowing. "y o u d i r t y b r o t h e r k i l l e r--" POW! Sans was hit. A scar appeared across his body. He fell to the ground. "welp. i guess t h a t ' s i t . . . . . ." Sans was blown away as several particles of dust. DBX! "RUBY! YOU WON!" "Yang, I couldnt have done it without you..." ---- END OF EPISODE 2 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:CharaFlames05 Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant